This invention relates to track lighting system and more particularly to an interface or adapter for track light systems.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, an interface for connecting a light fixture to a track light network includes a base, a housing, and at least one spring. The base includes a first end and a second end and the first end includes electrical contacts and mounting tabs for mounting the interface to the track light network. The housing encloses part of the base, is slidable along the base, and has a first end and a second end. The first end includes at least one tab to orient the interface relative to the track light network when the interface is mounted to the track light network. The spring is mounted to the base and is configured to resist sliding of the housing relative to the base.
In other implementations, the interface may include one or more of the following features. For example, part of the mounting tab may be oriented in a horizontal plane. Part of the mounting tab and part of the electrical contact also may be oriented in the same plane.
The second end may include an outer surface and a rotation stop extending from the outer surface. The interface may be mountable to a light fixture that includes a mounting surface that includes a tab extending from the surface. The tab is configured to interact with the rotation stop extending from the base when the light fixture is rotated relative to the interface. The second end of the base also may include an opening configured to receive electrical wiring for electrically connecting the light fixture to the electrical contact.
The housing may be slidable between a mounting position and a mounted position such that in the mounting position a gap is defined between the top surface of the tab and a bottom surface of the mounting tab and, when the housing is in the mounted position, the gap is reduced. The tab may be oriented in a vertical direction and the mounting tab may be oriented in a horizontal plane. The mounting tab may be offset from the tab at, for example, an angle of offset of approximately 90 degrees. The base may include a prong configured for mounting the spring. The housing may include a cylinder configured to receive the prong when the base is installed within the housing and to cause compression of the spring when the housing slides over the base in a first direction.
The interface may be connected to a track light network that includes an opening, a mounting channel, and an electrical conductor channel. The first end of the base and the tab may be positioned within the opening, the mounting tab may be positioned within the mounting channel, and the electrical contact may be positioned within the electrical conductor channel when the interface is mounted to the track light network.
In another general aspect, a method of mounting an interface to a track light network includes providing the interface as described above, sliding the housing along the base to the mounting position, inserting the first end of the base into the opening in the track lighting network, rotating the interface such that the mounting tab is inserted into the mounting channel, and sliding the housing to the mounted position.
In another general aspect, a method of removing the interface from the track light network described above includes sliding the housing to the mounting position such that the first end of the base is removed from the opening, and rotating the interface relative to the track light network such that the mounting tab is removed from the mounting channel.
The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.